You are My Nightmare
by Crookyflips
Summary: Ketika Mudblood dan Ferret ditinggal sendirian di kastil Howarts, urusannya lebih dari runyam. Chapter three is UP! XD
1. Koper Kulit

Disclaimer : I own my computer, I own this account, I own the ice cream in my refrigerator, and I own the plot of these fantasies. But guess what, I haven't owning Harry Potter! Heck yeah. Ok, JKR wins.

Summary : Mudblood dan Ferret harus tinggal di kastil Hogwarts sementara murid-murid lainnya libur bersenang-senang di rumah mereka masing-masing? Urusannya lebih dari runyam, walaupun mereka sudah tinggal bersama di dalam satu ruangan selama kurang lebih enam bulan. Oh, well, mungkin resiko menjadi Ketua Murid.

A/N : Mungkin saya kacau perihal judul dan summary tapi please, baca dulu ya XD

You are My Nightmare

Chapter 1: Koper Kulit

"Antarkan ke Ron, ya." Ujar gadis itu seraya mengikatkan sulungan perkamen dengan tali ke kaki kanan burung hantu Hogwarts yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Burung hantu itu lalu pergi lewat jendela terdekat, hendak mengantarkan surat titipan Ketua Murid Perempuan. Gadis brunette terus memandanginya hingga burung hantu itu menghilang di langit biru yang terlukis sempurna. Baru menyadari bahwa warna buru burung hantu favoritnya benar-benar kontras dengan tumpukan salju Desember yang putih bersih.

Ia menghela napas.

Kedua teman baiknya kini sedang berada di The Burrow untuk libur natal. Jahat sekali mereka meninggalkannya sendiri di Hogwarts. Oh bukan, bukan. Mereka sudah memaksanya untuk ikut liburan di rumah Ron, begitu pula Mrs. Weasley. Tapi gadis yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Ia menolak. Bukannya tak mau datang. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi ia mempunyai kewajiban sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan dan bagaimanapun, ini adalah tahun terakhir di Hogwarts. Jadi ia memustukan untuk tinggal. Bahkan awalnya Harry dan Ron memustukan untuk membatalkan rencana liburan di The Burrow dan menemaninya di Hogwarts. Well, kau tahu Hermione seperti apa, 'kan? Tentu saja ia tak menerima tawaran itu. Bukan sifat Hermione untuk mengijinkan sahabatnya ikut tersisksa karena kewajibannya sendiri. Jadi semuanya angkat tangan. Hermione sendiri di Hogwarts—Well, tidak benar-benar sendiri, tentu saja.

Ia mengerjap ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama. Jadi ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid, melakukan sesuatu. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan temannya yang baru saja sampai di depan Owlery.

"Kau benar-benar idiot, Blaise!" Suara yang satu tertawa.

"Yeah, aku belajar darimu, Malfoy." Lalu ikut tertawa, dan berhenti ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis berdiri di depannya, di ambang pintu, "Oh, hai, Granger! Habis dari Owlery, bukankah begitu?" Sok ramah.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, "Yeah." Mereka semua diam. Kedua Slytherin itu memandanginya, "Apa?" Bentak Hermione risih.

"Aku mau masuk, Miss Granger." Ujar Blaise. Lagi-lagi, sok sabar.

Hermione memandang dirinya sendiri dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk ia menyadari bahwa ia memblokir jalan masuk, "Oh Merlin, maaf!" Pipi Hermione dan segera melangkah menjauhi ambang pintu, sedangkan Blaise masuk sambil tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hermione juga dapat mendengar Slytherin yang satu lagi tertawa merendahkan.

"Slytherin." Gumamnya sambil melirik Draco yang sedang menyeringai dan melipat tangannya di atas dada, memakai mantel berwarna hitam dengan emblem keluarga Malfoy di dada kanannya, yang sepertinya pembuatannya menghabiskan ribuan Galleon, dan empat koper kulit di masing-masing sisiny—Tunggu. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan kali ini benar-benar menghadap ke arah Malfoy. Apa tadi, empat koper kulit?

"Malfoy," Ujarnya keheranan. Anak laki-laki itu cukup menaikkan kedua alisnya untuk berkata 'ada apa', "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan koper-koper itu?"

Draco mengerutkan kening, "Well, untuk seukuran penyihir wanita terpandai sepanjang masa sepertimu, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa koper berguna untuk membawa barang." Jawabnya mantap.

DUH. Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Dan untuk seukuran Ketua Murid sepertimu, seharusnya kau tahu pertanyaanku bukan ke arah sana. Kecuali jika kau membayar berjuta Galleon untuk mendapatkan pin Ketua Murid yang kau kenakan sekarang." Ha! Skakmat. "Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya sinis.

Ketua Murid Laki-laki itu menyipitkan matanya, "Bukan urusanmu, Mudblood."

"Jika kau berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah menghabiskan waktu libur natalmu dengan suka cita, mm-mm," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak bisa Malfoy."

"Dan kau kira itu masalah bagiku, Granger?"

Hermione memandangnya jijik, "Kau Ketua Murid, kau ingat itu, Malfoy?"

"Oh tidak, aku lupa!" Draco mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas, berakting seperti perempuan yang ia lebih-lebihkan. Jika kau tak tahu maksudnya, Draco bermaksud sarkastis. "Aku tahu, Granger. Dan berhentilah berlagak seperti bos, oke?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Profesor McGonagall, kalau begitu. Dan kukira kau akan kehilangan pin emas itu," Ia menunjuk ke arah pin Ketua Murid yang dikenakan Draco, "Bahkan sebelum kau sempat menginjakkan kakimu keluar kastil pagi ini."

Draco mendengus, "Lakukan sesukamu, Granger. Blaise, bisakah kau lebih cepat?" Teriaknya.

Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gadis itu menang lagi. Hermione: 2. Draco: 0. "Kau takut!" Ia terbahak.

"Dalam mimpimu, Granger. Blaise, apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?" Teriaknya lagi.

Dan orang yang diteriaki muncul tak sampai satu menit kemudian, dengan cengirannya yang tak berdosa. "Let's go, Draco." Ujarnya sambil mengambil dua dari empat koper yang ada dan berlalu.

Draco menyeringai, "Dah, Grang—" Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kata-kata perpisahannya, Hermione sudah mengangkat salah satu koper milik Draco ke atas udara menggunakan tongkatnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat, menantang laki-laki di hadapannya. Sementara Blaise sudah jauh di sana, hendak menuruni tangga.

"Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil, kau tahu itu, Granger?" Draco menertawainya, menjalankan rencananya agar Hermione yang 'manis' ini menurunkan kopernya kembali. Dan benar saja, pipi Hermione memerah karena malu. Ia tengah menjadi Hermione Granger berumur sebelas tahun dan sepertinya harga diri Gryffindor ini jatuh begitu saja di hadapan musuh besarnya. Memalukan, Hermione. Kau yang kalah, sekarang.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau bercinta dengan Granger di sana, hah?" Teriak Blaise dari kejauhan.

Draco mendecak, "Kau duluan saja, Blaise!" Ia kembali lagi memfokuskan dirinya ke gadis sebelas tahun di depannya.

"Kalau lebih dari sepuluh menit kutinggal kau!" Jawab Blaise. Tapi agaknya Draco tak mendengar itu, karena kini ia sedang sibuk melayani 'pasangannya yang tercinta'.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya, hendak menaruh kembali koper itu di samping Draco dan menjalankan rencana B, dan koper itu bergerak mengikuti ayunan tongkatnya, "Baiklah, Malfoy, kukembalika—"

"OUCH!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Hermione histeris ketika melihat kopernya malah memukul pelipis kiri Draco, dan bukan melandas manis di sampingnya. Siapa kira gara-gara ia menutup setengah matanya, ayunan tongkatnya jadi melenceng dan menyebabkan Draco mencoba menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri yang hampir jatuh tadi.

Terkejut, Hermione malah melepaskan tongkat dari genggamannya. Otomatis, koper tadi ikut menimpa kepala Draco hingga ia jatuh.

Hening.

Draco mengerang kesakitan, tak berkutik.

Napas Hermione tersengal, "M—Malfoy?"

Erangan lagi.

Hermione mendekati tubuh laki-laki itu yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya, dengan perlahan. Tangannya meraih koper yang menimpa kepala Draco dan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Merlin, berat sekali! Ia lalu mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan menggunakannya untuk menyingkirkan koper tadi.

"Malfoy!" Dan yang ada di kepalanya sekarang ini adalah Malfoy, kepala, dan darah.

A/N: Nah! Review ya :D


	2. Kau Draco, dan Aku Hermione

Disclaimer : Everything belongs to J K Rowling. Except the plot, of course.

A/N : Terkena serangan Writer's Block untuk beberapa bulan. Sebenarnya sekarang juga sih tapi coba lanjutin deh hehe. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk readers dan reviewers. Enjoy everyone!

You are My Nightmare

Chapter 2. Kau Draco, dan Aku Hermione.

Draco membuka matanya dan mendapati kepalanya yang tengah dibalut berlapis-lapis perban. Cahaya yang bisa ia lihat dari pantulan jendela adalah berwarna oranye, dengan sekelompok bayangan burung yang sedang lewat. Kepalanya mendengung, Draco mengerang kesakitan. Ia lalu melihat berkeliling. Beberapa meter di depannya, ia melihat seorang gadis dan wanita sedang duduk di atas kursi, membelakanginya dan menghadap ke jendela yang sangat besar. Sepertinya sedang memandang sesuatu karena salah satu dari mereka menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut lagi, dan ia mengerang untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama, hingga salah satu dari mereka berbalik ke arahnya lalu menghampirinya.

"Mister Malfoy, anda sudah bangun?"

Draco membuka matanya yang tadi ia tutup karena kesakitan, "Siapa kau?"

Gadis yang tadi duduk lalu ikut menghampirinya. Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Apa itu aku yang tadi kau sebut dengan Malfoy?" Tanyanya kepada Madam Pomfrey.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione balik bertanya. Draco diam, kebingungan. "Malfoy?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Siapa aku? Siapa kalian? Dimana aku sekarang?"

Hermione tertawa, "Jangan bercanda sekarang, Malfoy!"

"Jadi namaku memang Malfoy?" Draco tetap bengong.

Hermione kaget, jika ia memang benar bercanda maka ia harus mengakui bahwa ia pintar berakting. Tapi wajahnya benar-benar meyakinkan. Ia dan Madam Pomfrey kini saling berpandangan. Sekarang urusannya benar-benar gawat.

"Kau, namamu Draco Malfoy, ingat?" Jawab Hermione, "Aku Hermione, Hermione Granger. Dan ini Madam Pomfrey, healer di sekolah kita. Kau di sini karena tadi pagi kepalamu terbentur lantai dan aku membawamu ke sini. Ingat?" Tanyanya, tanpa harapan.

Draco menggeleng. Madam Pomfrey lalu pergi dan kembali lagi membawa sebotol ramuan dan segelas air putih, "Minumlah ramuan ini terlebih dahulu, Mister Malfoy." Kata Madam Pomfrey, menyerahkan botol itu kepadanya.

Ragu-ragu, Draco mengambilnya. Lalu ia buka tutupnya perlahan-lahan, dan meminumnya habis-habis. Draco mengeluarkan suara seperti ingin muntah, lalu Madam Pomfrey menyerahkan segelas air putih padanya, yang langsung ia minum. Rasa ramuan itu seperti beberapa helai daun yang ditumbuk rata dan ditambah dengan sup daging basi. Mengerikan.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke asrama Kepala Murid sekarang, Miss Granger." Bisiknya ke telinga Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

"Malfoy, kau mau ikut denganku sekarang?" Ujarnya hati-hati.

"Ikut denganmu, err ke mana?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Ke asrama Kepala Murid, tentunya. Begini, kau ikut denganku dan aku akan mencoba memulihkan ingatanmu tentang kau dan aku, dan semua yang telah berlalu sebelum kau hilang ingatan seperti sekarang."

Draco mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Aku... hilang ingatan?" Hermione mengangguk. Lalu Draco menyingkirkan selimut yang ada di atasnya dan menurunkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Madam Pomfrey datang lagi membawa kursi roda. Hermione mendekati Draco dan membantunya menaiki kursi roda. Aneh rasanya, baru kali ini Hermione membantu Draco.

"Akan kukirim ramuannya tepat setelah kalian sampai di asrama kalian, ya. Hati-hati, Miss Granger." Ujar Madam Pomfrey setengah berteriak pada Hermione yang sedang mendorong kursi roda di koridor depan hospital wing. Hermione mengangkat ibu jarinya dan melanjutkan mendorong kursi roda itu menyusuri koridor.

"Bubuk merica." dan pintu dengan ksatria tua di hadapannya membuka lebar. Hermione dan Draco memasuki ruangan mereka.

Gadis itu berhenti mendorongnya tepat di samping sofa merah panjang, lalu membantu Draco berdiri dari kursi roda dan duduk di atas sofa itu. Draco masih terdiam, matanya mengelilingi seisi ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Dekorasinya indah, paduan dari warna merah, emas, hijau, dan perak. Entah mengapa ia lebih suka warna hijau dan perak itu dibanding merah dan emas.

Hermione yang ternyata sedari tadi pergi ke pantri yang terdapat di sebelah kanan ruangan, kini telah kembali lagi dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya, yang lalu ia taruh di atas meja di depan sofa merah yang Draco tengah duduki.

"Kau ingat beberapa hal, Malfoy?"

Orang yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala.

Hermione menarik napas, "Baiklah. Begini, kau adalah Draco Malfoy, anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy-"

"Mereka orang tuaku?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Sekarang kau berusia enam belas tahun dan bersekolah di salah satu sekolah sihir ternama bernama Hogwarts," Draco mengangguk, "Di Hogwarts terdapat empat asrama yang berbeda; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin, sedangkan kau merupakan murid dari asrama Slytherin. Sekarang kau berada di tingkat tujuh, sama sepertiku. Kita berdua adalah kepala murid. Dan ak—ya, Malfoy?" Hermione berhenti sejenak setelah melihat Draco megacungkan tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminum minuman itu?" ia menunjuk cangkir putih berisi cokelat panas yang tadi dibawa Hermione.

Hermione tak dapat menahan senyumnya, lalu ia mengangguk, "Tentu, silakan."

Draco menyeringai dan langsung mengambil cangkir tadi dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan, "Kau... kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu."

Hermione tertawa, "Dan aku sendiri Hermione Granger, dari asrama Gryffindor. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Quidditch?"

Draco termenung, lalu menggeleng. "Quitid? Quicith? Diquit? Apa itu, Hermione?"

Perut Hermione seperti terlilit sendiri. Mendengar nama depannya disebut Draco serasa sangat asing, seperti ketika ia menemukan tumpukan salju di musim panas.

"Hermione?" Tanyanya lagi.

Terlilit. Lagi. "Ya? Oh, maaf. Quidditch? Sebentar, akan kuambilkan sesuatu." Draco mengangguk.

Cokelat panas di dalam cangkir sudah habis setengahnya. Bahkan tak bisa lagi disebut cokelat 'panas' seperti namanya. Hermione kembali dengan sebuah buku bersampul kulit dan sapu terbang milik Draco yang ia simpan di kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk lagi di sebelahnya.

"Well, kau tahu apa ini, Malfoy?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sapu terbang Firebolt yang baru dibeli Draco beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sapu?" Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Hermione tersenyum. Entah mengapa Hermione lebih mudah tersenyum pada Draco yang hilang ingatan. "Sapu terbang, Malfoy."

"Bagaimana sapu bisa terbang, Hermy?"

"Hermy?"

"Namamu Hermione, 'kan? Boleh aku memanggilmu Hermy?" Pinta Draco memelas.

"Err boleh." Ia tersenyum lagi. Kalau Draco sudah benar-benar sadar, ia berani jamin tak akan ada lagi senyuman yang akan ia berikan pada keparat berambut pirang itu. "Dengar, Malfoy, karena hari sudah petang, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu sedangkan kau bisa membaca buku ini untuk memulihkan beberapa dari ingatanmu yang hilang."

Draco mengambil buku bersampul kulit yang disodorkan Hermione, 'Bagaimana Sapu Terbang Membawamu ke Lapang Quidditch' judulnya. "Terima kasih, banyak, Hermy."

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kanan asrama.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa, hanya dengan koper kulit besar menimpa kepalanya, Malfoy bisa hilang ingatan seperti itu? Hermione bisa menyebutnya lelucon, namun dengan Malfoy yang tengah hilang ingatan seperti sekarang, ia sangat menyesal. Ia bahkan tak bermaksud menjatuhkan koper kulit itu tepat di kepalanya. Kalau ia bisa dengan mudah hilang ingatan dengan cara seperti itu, itu bisa dikatakan berlebihan. Tapi ia tak menyangkal berat koper itu bisa mencapai puluhan kilo.

Jujur, ia tak tahu harus dengan cara apa agar Malfoy cepat pulih. Demi Merlin, ia lebih memilih bertengkar dengannya daripada harus membantunya mengingat satu demi satu dari ribuan kenangannya selama tujuh belas tahun. Ia sendiri saja tak tahu, bagaimana mau memberi tahu Malfoy? Salah Malfoy sendiri mencoba pulang berlibur di rumah! Ia merutuk sendirian di bawah shower.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Hermione kembali lagi ke ruang santai dan mendapati Draco yang kini berbaring dengan buku yang baru seperempat halaman dibaca terdampar di wajahnya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyingkirkan buku dari wajah Draco. Hermione beranjak ke lantai atas untuk mengambil selimut hijau tua dari kamar Draco dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut itu setelah Hermione tahu Draco meringkuk kedinginan. Diambilnya lagi bantal dan ia letakkan di bawah kepalanya.

Untuk beberapa menit, Hermione memandanginya. Awalnya ia akan tidur di dalam kamarnya. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Draco dan ingatannya akan lebih rusak lagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa selimut dari kamarnya dan tidur di sofa yang terletak di sebelah sofa yang kini ditiduri Draco.

Hermione kini siap untuk tidur. Siap untuk mendengar Draco mengoceh tentang Quidditch dan beberapa ingatannya yang telah pulih besok. Semoga saja.

A/N : Yak selesai! Setelah beberapa bulan dapet WB, akhirnyaaaaaa! Padahal nggak niat Draco-nya mau amnesia gitu, tapi yang kepikiran cuma ini hehe. Ayo ayo ditunggu reviewnya yaaaaa :D


	3. Sapu Terbang

Disclaimer : Tokoh, karakter, latar, setting, tempat, semuanya punya ibunda J K Rowling. Duh.

A/N : Satu hal yang membuat saya semangat nulis adalah liburaaaaan! Ga nyangka kan bisa secepet ini update chapter 3-nya. Oh ya, tentang chapter 1 dan 2 yang katanya terlalu pendek, akan saya balas dendamkan di chapter ini. Makasih juga reviewnya ya, teman-teman! Enjoy, everyoneeee!

You are My Nightmare

Chapter 3. Sapu Terbang

Sinar matahari yang cerah pagi itu cukup membuat silau Hermione Granger sehingga terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa seperti telah tertidur sangat panjang. Mungkin efek dari masalah-masalah yang menimpanya (sebenarnya menimpa Draco) kemarin. Dan lagi masalah yang akan ia hadapi hari ini. Sekejap ia berharap hari ini Draco akan bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan membaca sekitar lima puluh lembar dari buku yang ia pinjamkan tadi malam. Sebenarnya bukan meminjamkan, buku itu memang milik Draco Malfoy sendiri, sih. Tak mungkin ia mengoleksi buku-buku tentang sapu terbang dan Quidditch seperti itu. Disuruh terbang saja ia menolak mentah-mentah.

Hermione menggosok-gosok matanya dan mendapati sofa merah kosong di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sebelah rak buku. Jam Sembilan! Oh, Hermione, kerja yang bagus. Dimana Draco sekarang? Bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang macam-macam? Ini bukan hal seperti yang disebut 'perhatian', tapi kalau sampai terjadi suatu hal pada Draco, ia juga yang akan kena semprot. Kena semprot Lucius Malfoy. Merlin, sudah cukup buruk ia tinggal seasrama dengan anaknya untuk satu tahun ke depan!

Sambil melipat selimut merah tuanya dan cepat-cepat menaruhnya ke dalam kamar, mata Hermione mengelilingi seluruh ruangan. Sial, ke mana anak itu pergi? Hermione lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, hasilnya pun nihil. Tak ada Draco di sana. Jadilah ia mencuci mukanya dan mengosok gigi cepat-cepat, lalu menghambur ke pantri.

Yang ia dapati di sana hanya beberapa lapis roti selai bluberi yang masih segar di atas meja makan. Agaknya Draco bangun lebih pagi dan membuatkan mereka beberapa lapis roti. Untungnya ingatan Draco masih bisa menampung bagaimana cara membuat roti bluberi yang benar. Jadi Hermione pikir, Draco tak mungkin ke luar asrama karena kunci pintunya terdapat di saku celana Hermione sebelah kanan. Kalaupun iya Draco keluar asrama, kuncinya sudah pasti tergantung di lubangnya.

Lega.

Santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon. Ia lupa, ia memang belum mengecek tempat itu. Dan benar saja, pintunya terbuka. Ia keluar. Ini merupakan salah satu alasan betapa beruntungnya menjadi Ketua Murid. Draco sedang duduk di atas kursi, tengah asyik membaca buku 'Bagaimana Sapu Terbang Membawamu ke Lapang Quidditch' dan menikmati sarapan pagi roti selai bluberinya.

Hermione menghela napas. Kesal sekali ia sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, ternyata Draco sedang asyik duduk di balkon. Seharusnya ia sudah marah-marah pagi ini karena hal itu. Tapi ia tak mau disebut orang gila karena memarahi seseorang yang sedang amnesia.

"Kau bangun jam berapa, Malfoy?" Sapanya sambil duduk disebelahnya.

Draco menoleh dan tersenyum, "Entah. Yang kutahu hari masih gelap, lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi dan mencari apa saja yang bisa dimakan. Aku membuat ini, Hermy," katanya sambil memperlihatkan roti selainya, "Makanan apa ini namanya?"

Hermione tertawa, "Itu namanya roti, dan yang ada di dalamnya, yang berwarna ungu kebiruan itu namanya selai bluberi."

Omong-omong warna, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Madam Pomfrey kemarin. Katanya ia akan mengantarkan ramuan pemulih ingatan, bukan begitu? Kenapa sampai sekarang ramuannya belum datang, ya?

"Mau kemana, Hermy?" Tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke Hospital Wing. Kau ingat Madam Pomfrey, wanita kemarin? Ia berkata akan mengirimkanku ramuan, tapi tak ada sampai sekarang." Jawabnya rusuh.

Draco tampak merenung seketika.

"Maksudmu, botol yang berisi cairan hijau kental?"

"Ya, yang itu. Kau tahu?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Err… Begini, Hermy, tadi pagi sewaktu aku baru bangun, seekor, eh bukan, seorang, sebuah, seonggok, ah entah pokoknya ada makhluk kecil bertelinga lebar dan memakai celemek mengantarkan baki berisi botol-botol itu. Mukanya jelek sekali, percaya tidak, Hermy? Ia bilang itu untukmu, tapi aku tidak mau ia seenaknya mengantarkanmu botol-botol itu. Bisa saja ia berniat melakukan perbuatan jahat lewat cairan itu, 'kan?"

Hermione menghela napas, lalu menopang dahinya dengan telapak tangan, "Lalu?" Tanyanya lemas.

"Lalu akhirnya kubuang semua cairannya ke wastafel dan botol-botolnya kulempar ke bawah." Draco tersenyum puas, berharap Hermione akan memujinya karena menghindarkannya dari, yang katanya, ramuan jahat.

Hermione terbelalak.

"Kau mau tahu tidak, Hermy, seseorang di bawah berteriak setelah aku melemparkannya ke bawah! Lucu sekali tampangnya. Jubahnya panjang, rambutnya sebahu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau itu perempuan atau laki-laki." Draco lalu tertawa.

"Merlin, Malfoy, kau tak dapat dipercaya! Itu ramuan pemulih ingatanmu dari Madam Pomfrey! Kau mau apa sekarang kalau ramuan itu sudah tidak ada?" Hermione berdiri. Nadanya naik satu oktaf.

Draco melihatnya ketakutan, "Maaf, Hermy."

"Apalah katamu! Diam di sini dan jangan keluar asrama, kau mengerti?" Draco mengangguk.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey." Jawabnya ketus, seadanya.

Madam Pomfrey sedang asyik menulis surat di atas perkamen ketika Hermione datang dengan langkah-langkah yang berat. Ia tersenyum, "Ada perkembangan soal Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger?"

Hermione menghela napas, "Madam Pomfrey, aku sangat merasa bersalah. Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya lemas.

Wanita separuh baya itu tampak keheranan, "Minta maaf? Soal apa, sayang?"

"Draco membuangnya karena ia kira itu ramuan jahat yang diberikan peri rumah padaku. Saat itu aku sedang tertidur. Aku—aku ke sini ingin meminta ramuan itu, kalau boleh, Madam. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana karena ramuannya ia buang ke wastafel."

"Oh, sayang!" Keluhnya sambil merangkul gadis itu. Suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukannya pada murid-murid Hogwarts yang sedang terkena musibah. Walaupun ia bersikap tegas, ia tak bisa melihat seorang anak bersedih. Kecuali kalau anak itu rewel seperti Draco Malfoy yang tercakar Buckbeak pada kelas tiga. "Ramuan itu perlu beberapa jam untuk bisa benar-benar total. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikannya nanti sore. Satu cara yang bisa membuat Mister Malfoy lebih baik adalah melakukan aktifitas yang sering ia lakukan dulu."

Hermione tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia tak harus menunggu hingga besok sampai ramuan itu selesai dibuat. Jadi hari ini ia hanya tinggal mengingatkan Draco tentang hal-hal yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Sedikit membantunya karena nanti sore ia sudah bisa memberinya ramuan pemulih ingatan. Ah tak sabar menunggu hingga nanti sore!

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, Madam Pomfrey. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mau kubantu menyelesaikan ramuannya?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak, Miss Granger! Bukannya aku tak percaya kemampuanmu, karena aku tahu kau adalah penyihir terpintar di masamu. Tapi terakhir kali seorang siswa membantuku membuat ramuan, dinding-dinding Hospital Wing berubah menjadi hitam legam dan semua barang di dalam sini meledak tak karuan. Tidak, tidak, terima kasih, sayang."

Hermione tertawa, lalu mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Madam Pomfrey yang langsung melanjutkan menulis surat di atas perkamen.

"Miss Granger," Suara itu mengejutkan Hermione yang sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor, tengah memikirkan kesalahannya telah membentak Draco tadi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah asal suara.

"Suruh Draco menghadap padaku setelah makan malam." Lalu sosok profesor itu berlalu meninggalkannya lagi sendirian.

Demi janggut Merlin, ia baru ingat apa yang Draco katakan tadi di Balkon! Jubah hitam panjang, rambut sebahu. Persis seperti sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Ah, alasan mengapa Snape menyuruh Draco menghadap ke kantornya setelah makan malam. Kerja yang hebat, Mister Malfoy. Mereka sedang dalam urusan yang gawat.

Tidak, Hermione bukannya takut pada si Snape itu, tapi masalahnya adalah Snape berkawan dengan siapa, dan posisi Draco di mata Snape. Ia berkawan dengan Lucius malfoy, demi celana dalam Merlin! Kalau sampai Snape tahu Draco amnesia gara-gara ia menghantamnya dengan sebuah koper sialan itu, matilah ia.

Ah, persoalannya kini semakin panjang.

"Bubuk merica." Ujarnya sambil menghambur ke dalam ruangan, "Malfoy!"

Tak ada jawaban. Seharusnya suaranya sampai hingga ke balkon.

"Malfoy!" Kali ini lebih keras lagi, ia mencari ke pantri.

"Malf—" Bruk! Ia menabrak seseorang. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Draco sendiri, telanjang dada. Hanya sehelai handuk yang terikat di pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah. Agaknya ia habis mandi.

Jadi sekarang Hermione mengelus-elus pinggangnya gara-gara tadi terjatuh. Draco sendiri sedang tertawa kecil, masih berdiri. Merlin, ganteng sekali.

"Maaf, Hermione." Ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Hermione dan mengangkatnya hingga berdiri.

Hermione meringis, "Ya, tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu tadi."

Keduanya diam. Pipi Hermione memerah karena baru melihat Draco telajang dada seperti ini. "Oh ya, Hermy, boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Kurasa aku akan mengingat hal-hal yang lalu jika aku melakukannya. Maukah?"

Hermione tampak merenung sebentar, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku pakai baju dulu." Katanya riang sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya, sementara Hermione, masih mengusap pinggangnya, menuju ruang santai sambil membaca Daily Prophet.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Malfoy?" Tanyanya ketika Malfoy sudah lengkap berpakaian dan duduk di sofa sebelahnya.

"Ajarkan aku menaiki sapu terbang."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Sialan! Ia memang akan melakukan aktifitas yang dulu Draco lakukan, tapi terbang dengan sapu terbang?

"Aku tak bisa, Malfoy. Aku tak bisa menaiki sapu terbang."

"Baiklah. Aku tak usah mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu, kalau begitu." Jawabnya memancing, mengambil Koran Daily Prophet yang tadi Hermione letakan di atas meja. Lalu mulai pura-pura membacanya.

Lama sekali hingga Hermione mengatakan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung mengembat sapu terbang yang ada di kamarnya, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hermione, mengajaknya turun ke bawah, ke lapangan Quidditch yang dapat ia lihat dari atas balkon.

"Kau hanya menaruh sapu terbang itu tepat di bawah tangan kananmu, lalu katakan 'naik'."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Draco, "Hermione, aku tak mau mempelajari hal-hal yang konyol seperti itu." Ia lalu menaiki sapu terbang, dan memijakkan kakinya di atas tanah, dan benar saja apa katanya barusan. Ia kini terbang dengan lihai di atas sana, tanpa memperdulikan Hermione yang terbengong-bengong di bawah.

Setelah setengah jam bermain-main dengan mainan barunya, ia turun ke bawah, menghampiri Hermione yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Terbang itu, sangat mengasyikan! Sangat, sangat mengasyikan!" Ajaknya, menarik tangan Hermione.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Tidak. Kubilang tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya, tidak, ya, tidak, ya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, ya."

"Ya, ya, ya, tidak."

"Tidak."

"Ya." Hermione menutup mulutnya, kaget atas apa yang ia katakana barusan. "Maksudku—"

Draco tertawa, "Maksudmu sudah jelas, Hermione. Ayolah!" Draco menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendudukinya di bagian belakang, "Pegangan yang kencang, Hermione."

"Kukira, kau salah, Malfoy. Tidak, benar, aku serius. Aku tak ma—Aaaaaa! Malfoy, turunkan aku!" Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco sudah membawanya terbang memutar-mutar. Hermione menarik bajunya dan memejamkan mata, sambil memohon-mohon pada Draco agar menurunkannya kembali ke tanah.

Akhirnya Draco membawanya ke salah satu atap yang tidak terlalu miring, lalu menurunkan Hermione di sana. Hermione membuka matanya dan langsung takjub melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya. Danau, pohon-pohon rindang. Dan ia tak menyadari dirinya langsung terlelap setelah ia mengatakan bahwa pemandangannya menakjubkan pada Draco.

"Hermione, hey, bangun."

"Hermiooooone." Sosok yang dibangunkan membuka matanya. Kaget seketika ketika ia menyadari bahwa langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Ia tertidur di sini seharian? Tak bisa dipercaya! Awalnya ia akan memarahi Draco karena membangunkannya ketika malam hari, tapi ketika ia menengadah ke atas, banyak sekali bintang di sana. Merlin, betapa Draco sangat beruntung malam ini!

"Indah sekali." Keduanya tersenyum.

"Boleh kuminta sesuatu, Herm?" Tanya Draco pelan. Hermione mengangguk.

"Panggil aku Draco saja ya. Please?" Ia tersenyum.

"Oke. Draco." Jawab Hermione menyetujui.

"Malfoy, maksudku Draco, kau masih punya ramuan yang harus kau minum. Ke asrama, sekarang!"

"Baiklah, tuan putri!" Draco berdiri dan menyiapkan sapu terbangnya. Hermione lalu duduk lagi di bagian belakang.

"Haruskah dengan sapu terbang?" Dan ia menjerit karena Draco malah membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, tidak langsung menuju asrama mereka.

Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka matanya, lalu mengingat apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam. Yang ia tahu, Draco membawanya terbang tinggi-tinggi, dan ketika ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan suara, mereka kembali lagi ke asrama. Draco langsung meminum ramuannya sendiri tanpa disuruh. Dan tidak lagi dibuang ke wastafel. Hermione tertawa sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Dan mereka tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Pagi ini Hermione malah berharap agar ingatan Draco tidak dengan cepat kembali. Menyenangkan rasanya berteman dengan Draco yang baru.

Jadi ia melipat selimutnya dan bergegas ke kamar Draco untuk membangunkannya pagi-pagi, seperti apa yang Draco pinta tadi malam.

"Draco!" Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar. Hal itu terus ia ulangi hingga kesekian kali dan Draco yang bermuka masam keluar membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Hey, Draco, kau bilang ma—"

Namun pemuda pirang itu sudah terlanjur menampar pipi kiri Hermione keras-keras, "Ini balasannya," Draco memicingkan matanya, "Mud blood."

A/N : Haaaaa! How is it? Review yaaaa! Terima kasiiiih :D


End file.
